The Wammy's House Detective Cases
by RyuzakiRue
Summary: Set middle of the "Kira Cases", following young child "T" and his roommates "R" and "Y" as they complete their detective work while still dealing with classes and the other kids of the fifth generation of Wammy's House.
1. Chapter 1

Another boring day, here at the hellhole known as Wammy's House.

Hello, my name is "T", or "Trevor Kane" if you wish to refer to me as my full name, I will refer to myself as "T" as the days go by as I write this, I won't call myself "I" because you may soon confuse me for my colleague, known as, well, "I".

But I digress. I am a child who was raised here at "Wammy's House", you may know of my fellow friends raised here at Wammy's House; "L", "N", and "M", we are the fifth generation of the Wammy's Kids, created to follow up N's legacy, after L's death.

Of course, the idea of working as a detective for the rest of my life bores me, screw superhuman brain power! I wish I wasn't as smart as I was. But, ah, nothing can be done, sadly, so I'll just have to deal with this retarded destiny. I hate it.

But I'm starting to bore even myself, and like I said before, after this point I will refer to myself as T, for this is where T will get to the real story.

The 7th of December, 2004, 1 month after the death of beloved detective L, and 2 days after N and M were informed on his death, is when T will begin writing these stories. T won't bore you with the same old Kira Case bullshit you're probably all well aware of what's currently going on, no, this isn't simply a chronicle of the idiotic Kira's murders.

This is the chronicle of T's life in Wammy's House, along with all my other children. Of course, this may seem boring at first, but remember, we're trained detectives. Don't think L's the only one that takes cases, oh no. We're trained to do cases at the age of 9 (we're 13, most of us, at the moment, in case you were wondering)

We borrow the names of the detectives L has beaten to solve our cases, never revealing our true names. As a matter of fact, this is probably the first time T has ever written my real name on paper.

So, anyway it's time to begin, we'll stop talking about L, N, and M, and all the other generations of Wammy's House from here on out, unless it's absolutely necessary. T'll probably go back on this and forget T ever said this, so whatever.

But T have been rambling on to long, I might as well get back to the story, I have no other interesting notes to make now, so let us begin.

Wake up at 6 AM, sharp, every morning. Every child in Wammy's House lives in a dorm with 2 other "Letters", T lives with R and Y. I swear, if you make a "T-R-Y" joke I will slit your throat, and I mean it.

Of course, the girls have a different dormitory than the boys (T'm male, if you didn't figure that out)

Wammy's House is not only an orphanage, but a school as well, we have classes every day (with only 26 children, there is no real need for separate classes)

We have to deal with the first generations "D" as a teacher, we have to refer to him as "Mister" or "Teacher", in order to not confuse them with the current generations "D"

T won't focus on school so much as after school during these stories, so you don't have to worry about me boring you out of your mind with school studies.

We start a new case every month, if the child who was given the case fails to finish the case by the end of the month, your grade is knocked down. There are only 4 people who are keeping a solid 90+ average. H, S, X, and Z.

These 4 children are currently next in line to replace the current L, N. It's so boring to think of that as a job it almost makes me puke that they want to do it. But oh well, it's their choice and T's not one to get in the way of that.

Ahh, my time here is almost up, the idea to start writing up the stories of Wammy's House came up spontaneously when T was in the library, but it's nearly time for me to leave for T have to get to the dorms before dark, T will begin to start my stories with the help of R and Y tomorrow as soon as T get out of school.

Until next time, dear readers of my chronicles.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright!

Time to begin my story. R and Y are here with me, to help me out. Because nothing of particular interest happened today, let's look back on the day before yesterday. I'll start, on the speech Roger gave us, the one about Wammy and L's death.

You know what, before T continue, I'm going to stop referring to myself as "T", it's a habit of mine to write "I", so I'll refer to myself as I and to fellow Wammy's House child as I', is that okay with you, dear readers?

Ha. Like I could care less about whether you're fine with it or not. Alright, back to my story. Let's start from, let's see, two days ago, this is when I got the thought that life is to short, and that's why I decided to write my life down on these pages.

But that's beside the point.

December 5th, 2004.

The day we were informed of L's death.

Crying, tears everywhere, flooding the faces of all the little Wammy children. L was our idol, we had no one else to look up to excluding L's two successors, whom, from here on out, I will refer to as "Near" and "Mello", because at this point, their alias is common knowledge.

But all that I could care less about. This story is about me, and solely me. You may have a few short chapters focused around R and Y, but other than that, I am this stories main focus. I'm not going to have Near, L, or Mello become the main character in my own story.

Alright? We've established that I am the main character now? Good. Down to business.

The lush, white snow beautified the outsides of this rotten hellhole known as Wammy's House, as I and the other children sat in the middle of the old playroom, where we were always called if any news came up.

Roger stood at the front of the room, Near standing next to him. It looked like you were looking into the future, seeing one stand next to the other, actually. Mello was nowhere to be seen, so we assumed he ran off as soon as he heard the news.

It would be just like him.

Always going to the easiest way out, he had no patience at all, the idiot was always so reckless. I wouldn't be surprised if Kira one day killed Mello off.

But Mello always kept his name under wraps, that being one of the few things he kept held to his chest. I'm going to miss him, if not Near and L, he was the only one of the three I got along with.

But I'm reading back into those three again, which I'm promising myself I'm going to stop at this moment, because it's really annoying me and it's probably annoying you as well, as it seems like I'm procrastinating over starting this story.

But that's a lie, and I will get to the beginning of it myself.

"Attention every child of the fourth and fifth generation of Wammy's House, our founder, Quillsh Wammy, and his child prodigy, L, are dead. They died from a heart attack"

Our first line of dialogue in this story, a tearjerker. I hate tearjerking moments, so I'll just continue on before R and Y start to cry, they always had a soft spot for Wammy, the man who saved them as orphans.

"And another child, Mello has gone missing."

This got me to cry, if only in the slightest bit.

"Near and I are leaving, to take over L and Wammy's place, until our deaths, we are now L and Watari" Roger spoke in a soft tone, that made it seem as if he were crying, he was a very close friend to Wammy.

"From now on, your teacher and first generation child, D', will take over my place while I am gone. His real name is Devon, and that is what you will know him by for now on."

Everyone in the entire house gasped, it was as if they had just seen a pale, white ghost.

Releasing your real name, even your first name, was almost a sin for a Wammy Child. It's almost unheard of in Wammy's House. D', or Devon as I will now call him, is probably one of the first, if not the first, to reveal his real name.

I must say, even I was shocked, and just so I could be one of the few to say my real name, I decided to write it in the first chapter of this memoir. So take that, Devon.

"Everyone, return to your dorms and go to sleep for the night." Roger continued on, he tried to make us think he was unaffected by this, to not get us down. But you can't fool us with such a poor performance.

No, we knew he was torn up inside over the death of one of his closest friends, and, deep inside, even I was sad over the death of L and Wammy. I would be the last to admit it, but I felt depressed for at least the past day or so.

Let's have a moment of silence for the great detective, L.

Alright, now that that's over with, after the speech all 48 of the children returned to their dorms. The 23 of the fourth generation, and the 25 of the fifth.

After we awoke the next morning, it was time for the fourth generations graduation. All of them were leaving Wammy's House, they were old enough to go into the detective world on their own and live on their own. They were no longer needed here anymore, the detective chosen as L's successor was chosen. We, the fifth generation, and the sixth, seventh, and possibly 8th following us will be the ones chosen as Near's

My worst nightmare. Being a detective.

But I won't bore you on the details this time, as I know you have heard it thousands of times at this point, and it's time for me to leave anyway.

I'll let R right the next chapter, as a special treat, alright?

Until next time, dear readers of my chronicles.


	3. Chapter 3

H-Hello, my name is R, I will be writing today's story, if I can call it that. But before I do that, I want to clear something up.

I did not get teary-eyed when Wammy and L died because I am weak, I did it because, well, Wammy saved our lives. Without him, me, T, and Y wouldn't be here today, writing these chronicles. Wammy allowed us to live in his home.

As you could probably tell, I was envious of L, and I, unlike my fellow roommate T, wish to become a great detective, like my predecessor of Wammy's House, the greatest detective to have ever lived, L. L was a great role model for me, and I certainly cannot see how T wouldn't wish to become a detective like him.

However, it is his choice whether he wishes to throw away Wammy's generosity and waste his life when he could be helping the world by putting criminals in jail, instead of just sitting around and moping all day.

But I don't want to speak badly about my friend, so I will end that topic right here and now, and move on to more important issues, like my detective work.

Unlike T, I always get a head start on my detective work the day I get it, whereas T takes forever to even start it. Of course I haven't finished my detective work, it has only been 7 days, so that is to be expected.

So, I'm sorry but I don't really have any work to show for today, but, instead, I'll tell you about my last case, in November.

Under the alias "Detective Roderick Travels", I finished the case of "The Miracle Sun Serial Murder Cases", a string of serial murders based on, obviously, workers of the newspaper, "The Miracle Sun"

The first victim, a 22 year old reporter, "Jason Walker", was murdered in his apartment the day before the newspaper would have normally been sent out, October 14th, 2004. The murder weapon was a simple gun, nothing special or flashy.

The next week, another death, another reporter "Miria Josephine" was murdered in her house, the murder weapon was the exact same gun, no changes made from the last murder.

And it continued for 2 more weeks, same gun, same newspaper, same murderer. But no one made any progress. The one thing that disappoints me about the justice system, no progress ever seems to be made.

But I finished the case quick.

I looked at all the Miracle Suns before a certain point, to see if anything jumped out, there was an article that that basically attacked a politician, named "Johnathan Drasli", it seemed like it would be good provocation.

To add onto it, it was written by the first victim of these cases. That also pointed to Johnathan Drasli. He really wasn't to good at this, was he?

The second victim along with the third and the fourth seemed to be just to throw us off, to see if it was just mindless serial murders over the same newspaper, or if it was provoked by something else, a normal detective may just look over that, it was a clever idea, I guess.

He made a slight calculation mistake on his part, however, he didn't expect the greatest child detective in the world to be working on his case. I told the police to bring the man in for questioning, and that I would take it from there.

"Jonathan Drasli, I suspect that you are the murderer of Jason Walker and Miria Josephine, along with two other reporters that write for the Miracle Sun Newspaper."

I spoke into a microphone from Wammy's House which was hooked up to the police's computers, it also came equipped with a voice changer, like all Wammy's House microphones, it's quite a good thing, I mean, no one would trust such a small child with a murder case.

Back to my stories, after around an hour of cat-and-mouse, I got him to crack, his stories changed, and he confessed on the spot.

He was an amateur at best, cracking down so easily. I mean, if you're going to commit a crime, at least do it so no one will ever catch you. Especially don't confess. Always stick to your story, it's really the basic stuff.

Ah! What am I saying, disregard that last comment, it was bad me slipping out of his coffin, I don't approve of crimes in any way. But don't confuse that with me thinking Kira's methods are good, because I don't approve of them.

Oh, whoops, have to go, sorry readers, but it looks like it's already time for me to get going. T will return to his place as author of these stories for tomorrow's writing. Sorry my story was a little short, but I got started late so I didn't have much time.

Until next time, dear readers of T's chronicles.


End file.
